An endless handrail with a lighting system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,125 B2. In that case a plurality of charging stations is provided. The charging stations serve for charging a rechargeable battery, which supplies diodes or other light sources with energy. Charging of the rechargeable battery is then carried out by electromagnetic coupling or supply.
The handrail known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,125 B2 has the disadvantage that the design, particularly with respect to the charging stations operating by electromagnetic coupling or supply, is expensive and due to transmission losses and intermediate storage in the rechargeable battery there is low energy yield and light intensity. Moreover, the integration of the required components in the handrail is very complicated and costly.
It is the object of the invention to create handrail in which one or more lighting devices can be operated with (comparatively) low costs.
Specifically, it is an object of the invention to create a handrail with a lighting possibility which is produced economically and is usable as universally as possible.